


How Far We've Come

by eugene25holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugene25holmes/pseuds/eugene25holmes
Summary: I'm still trying to pretend that 2018 Loki isn't dead, so this is set in New Asgard. And now if you will excuse me I have to go cry in the corner.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to pretend that 2018 Loki isn't dead, so this is set in New Asgard. And now if you will excuse me I have to go cry in the corner.

You gazed out of your window overlooking the green fields and saw a gathering of your favourite people which included all the Avengers. You went outside and sat on the patio, liking the scene unfolding before you. Loki and Tony were playing with Morgan, trying to run away from Stephen who kept opening portals to strange, beautiful places. You smiled as you thought that Loki would one day be a great father and instinctively your hand went to your protruding belly. Oh he sure would be a great father, you gigged to yourself.  
You saw Thor and Steve in a match of arm wrestling while Sam and Scott cheered them and Bucky just sat there with a faraway look in his eyes. Oh how you wished for him to mingle in more with you people. But you knew that he needed time. Loki did and so would he. You smiled to yourself, adoring the little family that life had given you. Suddenly you felt the couch beside you sink and saw Thor there with a smug look on his face. “So you won?”, you asked. “Of course I –“. “But both of you are worthy in my opinion”, you cut him off with a small smile. He just rolled his eyes dismissing your opinion. You didn’t mind, after all he had a bit of ego. The real question was who didn’t? None. But it was well deserved.  
You saw Thor looking at Loki with a proud smile. “Proud of your younger brother, huh?” “Oh no, just realised how far we have come in our life. I can’t really believe that it’s the same Loki who so many times tried to kill me or destroy and take over this planet. I mean look at him! Allowing a small human girl to braid his hair!” And sure enough you saw Morgan braiding his hair while Tony and Stephen discreetly supplied her with flowers to put in his hair. You replied with a soft smile, “Yes, indeed he has. I think he just needed acceptance and recognition all along. He didn’t crave a throne Thor, he just wanted to be proved worthy enough.” Thor looked at you with an unreadable expression- “It was my fault, wasn’t it? I never let him grow out of my shadow. I always suppressed him, never acted like an elder brother should. I was supposed to protect him but I was too arrogant and selfish back then.” Regret filled his words and you could see the sincerity in his eyes. “It wasn’t entirely your fault. We both know that Odin was equally responsible but everyone makes mistakes. That doesn’t make you any less better or worse than us. Loki took some bad decisions too but I love him and you all the same.” You patted him on the shoulder.  
“You really are a good influence on our dysfunctional family to be honest, lady Y/N.” he laughed. “Oh no one knows that better than me.”, you laughed along with him. “So how’s the little one here?” he gently patted your belly. “Oh kicking and fine, all right.” You said. The baby started kicking two weeks ago. Whenever Loki was there with you and kissed you there would certainly be a kick. And whenever he read to you. It seemed like the baby liked his voice as much as you did. “And I expect it to be just as mischievous as his father, if not more.”, you said with a playful smile on your face. “Oh god no.” he groaned. “You have no idea of what he used to do back then. Oh wait now that we have a chance let me tell you all his childhood stories.” He said with a gleam in his eyes and almost jumped out of the couch with enthusiasm that filled him at the thought. You laughed at his childishness and gave him the green light to do so.  
“So there was this one time when he changed into a –“ “I know that snake one Thor” “Hush don’t interrupt me! It’s another one. So once he turned himself into this very beautiful girl and came to me and I being young fell for his trap. I mean you cannot resist a beautiful maiden. So I flirted for a few days and one day when I was about to kiss 'her' he squirted ink in my face and revealed himself. I was furious so I went to mother and he got punished, but now I realise that he did all those tricks, pranks just to gain my attention. So that I would play with him, take him in my circle. But I was too vain to understand that I guess.” You placed your hand on his shoulder and told him to leave the past behind, and continue with the stories. That got him in the mood and boy did he talk incessantly!  
“Then he did…….. so we went there…….…. he placed a bug in my bed……………….he broke the mirror down and lady Sif was furious!................. Then he hid inside the closet………………..” He spoke for an hour at the very least but still had so much more to say. You realised that Loki was too pure and innocent which ultimately led to his own grief. Seems like you said it out loud because Thor stopped talking and nodded along.  
“Yes he was a carefree person, happy with spending his time with mother or in the library but when we grew older and father started giving me preference over him, he started to feel distant and detached. He grew jealous and bitter but we never realised it. We thought that it was just a phase but he went on to do what no one had imagined. He even tried to kill me. He was betrayed and had every right to be angry I suppose but then mine and father’s constant negligence hurt him. He was no longer satisfied with only mother’s approval. He wanted our validation which never came. And when he let go of bifrost that day, I knew that we had lost him.” You looked at Loki, laughing with all those who he now even called his family. You knew that he was betrayed but today grief washed over you anew and tears pooled in your eyes. Thor saw it and was about to say something but you raised your hands, stopping him. “It’s just hormones.” He laughed a bit though he knew that you were lying. “When he heard of mother’s demise he was tormented beyond measure. He looked so helpless and damaged but that was no time to grieve.” You nodded and said, “ His coping mechanism was really terrible, he distanced himself from his loved ones and let the agony eat him all over and when he was exhausted, he snapped, again and again. But he has improved a lot now. He speaks more freely, to me at least and shares his worries, his insecurities and his pain. I’m happy how this has turned out.”, You smiled at your achievement.  
“You have changed him for the good lady.” “No, I’ve just brought out the young, mischievous, happy Loki that had been there the whole time. Waiting to be rescued from the bounds of bitterness and pain.”, you said to him. “Still you are a perfect woman for him and I’m glad to call you my friend and his wife.”, he patted your head in a protective, brotherly way. “I promise to protect you and the little one for his sake. I won’t be able to see him sad again.”, he said.  
As your conversation came to an end you could see the sun setting and all the Avengers returning inside. Loki, Stephen, Tony and Morgan came to you. Pepper had gone out for some work and had left Tony and Morgan to your care and you had thought as to why not just have a small get together and Pepper would also have a pleasant surprise when she returns. Loki wrapped his arms around you and just in time the baby kicked. He felt it too and laughed along with you. Everyone standing there witnessed the scene and were filled with happiness to see Loki so radiant and your glow made it even more surreal. Tony snapped a picture of you and proudly showed it to Stephen and Thor. It was a happy family and you couldn’t ask for more.

 ***Bonus***  
Morgan pulled on Thor’s jacket, “Uncle Thor I made something for you.” She showed him a garland of flowers and put it around his neck when he bent down. As soon as he stood up the garland turned into a snake and Thor gave out a horrified shriek. Tony, Stephen and Morgan shouted at the same time- “You have been Loki’d!” and Loki just rolled his eyes from where he was standing with his arms around you. “Stop making my name into a verb.” He said with a playful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have time to edit much, so please ignore anything amiss or inform me in the comments, politely :-)


End file.
